Total Crossover Island
by leafstar007
Summary: A funny reality show with 82 characters from all different games and books! Rated T just in case (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction!**

***Applause***

**This is going to take me a while so hang with me there!**

**The date I should be putting the first part on is about September 30th.**

**So until then, Bye!**


	2. TCI episode 1: The Beginning

**Total Crossover Island**

**Episode 1**

Chris: Welcome to...

TOTAL CROSSOVER ISLAND!

Where 82 contestants, yes I said 82 contestants will be battling for the $5,000,000 cash prize and a week in Hawaii all expenses paid!

Let's meet our returning characters from total drama

*Boat pulls up to dock*

*People come onto the dock*

Chris: Trent, Gwen,Heather,Allejandro,Owen,Duncan,Izzy,Lindsey,B eth,Leshauna,Geoff,Bridget,

Courtney, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Dj, Sadie, Noah and Harold!

Heather: So are we the only ones to compete for the prize this year?

*Eva glares at Bridget*

Chris: Nope, There are 52 other competitors, because the prize has gone up!

* Gasps *

To FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!

* Double gasp*

Owen: I can buy over 9,000,000 cookies and about 2000 cheese cellars with that money!

Chris: But you will be competing against 81 other characters!

Wait for me at the campfire!

*The originals walk off of the dock to the campfire*

Now let's introduce our first set of new characters!

* A second boat pulls up and a flood of people and... CATS!? came out*

Here are the next characters!

Harry Potter, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Firestar, Graystripe, Hawkfrost, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Bramblestar, Tigerstar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Blackstar, Onestar, Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, Ash, Gary, Mistystar, Percy Jackson, and Negi Sensei!

Firestar (A bit sleepy): Where am I?!

Chris: You are at camp Wawanaka!

*Firestar's eyes grow huge*

Firestar: # &# no!

*Whispers something in Graystripe's ear*

Graystripe: Oh COME ON!

Chris: Meet me down at the campfire!

*People walk down to the Campfire*

And our final group

*A third boat docks and a lot of people and some other, stranger creatures come out*

Here is Yuka, Satoshi, Yoshi, Luigi, Link, Yoshiki, Seiko, Naomi, Mayu, Morishiqe, Ms. Yui, Ayumi, Garry, Ib, Fox, Sly, Wolf, Falco, Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Takeshi, Hiroshi, Mario, Daisy, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Pewdiepie, Cry, and Strihiyu!

*Luigi brings out a vacuum*

*Starts trying to suck up Seiko*

Chris: *Laughs* Meet me down at the campfire guys!

_10 minutes later at the campfire…_

Chris: Welcome to the campfire!

One or two of you, every week, will get voted off.

If so, you walk down the dock of shame, into the boat of losers.

AND YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK!

If I call your name, stand over there.

*Points over to a pine sapling*

Firestar!

Firestar: $#

Chris: Heather!

Heather: I have to sleep in a room with cats!?

Chris: Yes, you do

Heather: *sighs*

Chris: Mayu!

*A Japanese looking girl in the back of the crowd smiles shyly and walks up to the tree*

Chris: Fox!

*A human-fox smirks and walks up to the tree*

Chris: Blackstar!

*At the mention of Blackstar's name Firestar hisses and sits on the other side of the tree*

Chris: Ron!

*A Red haired guy walks up to the tree*

Chris: *Looks at list* *Chuckles* OH, THIS IS GOOD!

*Drumroll*

Chris: Gwen!

*Heather is shocked and the look Gwen gave her , a look, that, if looks could kill, Heather would be dead*

Chris: Cryaotic!

*A guy with a weird face walks to the tree*

Chris: Tyler!

*Walks up to tree*

Chris: Ash!

*A guy with a backwards baseball cap walks up to tree*

Chris: You are Team Fire!

*Firestar pricks his ears up at this*

Chris: Your cabin is the red cabin

*Points to the cabins*

Chris: So, next, when I call your name, go to the berry bush over there

*Points to a red berry bush*

Chris: Sly!

*leaning against a tree next to it*

Chris: Yuka!

*A little girl, middle school age, goes to the berry bush*

Chris: Yoshiki!

*Grins and walks over to Yuka*

Chris: Trent!

Trent: Yes!

*runs over*

*starts playing guitar*

Chris: Eva!

Trent: #^%#

*Sits over other side of bush as Eva walks over*

Chris: Hawkfrost!

*Grins evilly and sits by Trent*

Chris: Spottedleaf!

Spottedleaf: $% ^

*Hawkfrost grins evilly*

Chris: Noah!

*Walks over*

Chris: Sadie!

*Sits by Noah*

Chris: and Gary!

*A spiky haired kid with a cell phone sits by Trent, almost sits on Hawkfrost*

Chris: You are Team Paint!

Hawkfrost: WTF

Chris: You are in the dark gray cabin!

*Team paint walks to their cabin*

Chris: Next, when I call your name, stand by the fire pit

*Points to fire pit*

Chris: Bramblestar!

*pads over*

Chris: Mario!

*Tries to jump on Bramblestar's head*

*Bramblestar moves away*

Chris: Onestar!

*Onestar moves toward Bramblestar*

Chris: Charmander!

*Charmander walks to fire pit, and lights it*

Chris: Lindsey!

*Lindsey runs up to the fire pit*

Chris: DJ!

*Dj walks up to fire pit*

Chris: Strihiyu!

*Strihiyu walks to fire pit*

Chris: Mistystar!

*Mistystar walks up to Bramblestar and grins*

*Bramblestar scoots back into Onestar*

Chris: Hermione!

*Hermione runs and picks up Onestar*

*Onestar tries to attack Hermione but finds that his claws have been covered in glue*

Onestar: ^%#$

Chris: Aaaaaaannnddd….. Falco!

*Falco nods and sits next to Lindsey*

*Bramblestar eyes Falco hungrily*

Chris: You are Team Cats!

*All cats in group yowl their pleasure*

Chris: You are in the Green Cabin!

*Team Cats go to cabins*

Chris: Next, if I call your name, go to the log-filled area over there

*Points to a log-filled part of the Campfire*

Chris: First, Negi Sensei!

*Negi walks over*

Chris: Percy Jackson!

*Percy goes and starts talking to Negi*

_*Whispers*_

_Percy: So I heard you are a junior high school teacher._

_Negi: Yes I am._

_Percy: And at an all-girl high school too. And at age 9 also!_

_Negi: *Smiles*_

Chris: Yoshi!

*Yoshi walks up to Negi and Percy*

*Percy stares at Yoshi curiously*

Chris: Graystripe!

Graystripe: $#!^

*Pads up to tree*

Chris: Morishiqe!

*Smirks in an odd way and walks to the logs, then pulls out phone*

Chris: Geoff!

Geoff: Sweet!

Chris: Pikachu!

*Geoff flinches*

Geoff: PIKACHU!?

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Chris: Le Shauna!

*Goes up to Geoff*

Chris: Draco Malfoy!

*Strolls up smugly*

Chris: Aaaaaaannnnnndddd… Bulbasaur!

*Bulbasaur tackles Pikachu*

Chris: You are Team Magic!

And you are in the Purple Cabin!

*Team Magic goes to their Cabin*

Chris: And now, when I call your name, go stand by the Chris statue!

*Points to a new statue*

Chris: Luigi!

*Walks up to statue*

Chris: Sandstorm!

*Walks up to statue*

Chris: Garry!

*Hides on other side of statue*

Chris: Squirtle and Harry Potter!

(They have become close friends)

Chris: Duncan and Izzy!

*They walk up to the statue*

Chris: and finally, Naomi, Crowfeather, and Takeshi!

*They All walk up to the tree, Takeshi lagging a bit behind*

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 OF EPISODE 1**

**1k+ words!**

**See you next part!**


	3. Episode 1 part 2!

******A/N Part 2 Finally done! Here it is**

**P.S. I do not own any of these characters.**

**EPISODE 1 PART TWO**

*Chris points to a willow tree*

Chris: You know the drill, Contestants!

Chris: Seiko!

*Seiko walks silently up to the tree*

Chris: Tigerstar!

*Gasps of shock come from the audience*

*Smugly walks up to the willow tree*

Chris: Hehehehehe…. LOL

Chris: Next, Bowser and Hollyleaf

Hollyleaf: *$%#

Chris: Littlecloud and Courtney!

*They walk up, both deep in thought*

Chris: Beth and Bridget!

*They smile and walk up*

Chris: Finally Jayfeather and Hiroshi!

Jayfeather walks into the Fire pit the first time and then makes it under the tree*

Chris: You are Team Darkness!

*Tigerstar and Bowser Fistpump the air while Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Littlecloud, Beth, and Bridget are confused*

Chris: Your cabin is the black cabin!

*Team Darkness walks off to the cabins*

Chris: Next go stand over by the dock of shame if I call your name!

*Points to dock of shame*

Chris: Link and Daisy!

*Link carries Daisy to dock of shame*

Chris: Leafpool and Squirrelflight!

*They purr at each other and walk up to the Dock of Shame together*

Chris: Alejandro and Wolf!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Watch the first episode of total drama all-stars for Alejandro explanation **

*Alejandro smiles and walks up to the dock of shame*

Chris: Ms. Yui and Harold!

*Harold is escorting Ms. Yui to the Dock of Shame*

Chris: And Lionblaze and Toad!

*They run to the dock of shame*

Chris: You are Team Sword!

*All but Link are confused by the team name*

Chris: Your cabin is the Light gray cabin!

*They run off to cabins*

Chris: That means the remaining people, Peach, Ayumi, Ib, Satoshi, Snape, Tawnypelt, Owen, Cody, Bluestar, and Pewdiepie are on team Amazon!

Chris: Your cabin is the Blue cabin!

*They run off to the cabins*

_Later at the cabins_

*The teams are with Chris again in the cabin area*

Chris: That over there

*Points to big cabin*

Chris: is the dining hall, you go there to get your breakfast and dinner!

Chris: Now that over there

*Points to a small outhouse*

Chris: is the confessional.

Chris: You can record your thoughts in there.

Chris: And the real bathrooms are over there.

*Points to bigger building*

Chris: Now you have one hour before the first challenge to unpack anything you may have brought here, then meet me down at the dock of shame!

/Confessionals/

Cody: I'm on team Amazon again! Oh come on!

*Static*

Firestar: Why the %$# is Tigerstar and Hawkfrost here!

*Static*

Jayfeather: I'm on a team with my sister, Hollyleaf, an evil maniac, and the Shadowclan medicine cat. *Sighs* Great, just great.

*Static*

Seiko: *Squeals* Some real people, finally!

**A/N If you can be the first to guess where Seiko comes from in a review can PM me a challenge of your choice.**

*Static*

Crowfeather: %$#& I'm on a team with Sanstorm.

*Static*

Sandstorm: I'll be nice to him… for now, at least, but if anything happens again between him and Leafpool, ooohhhhh, there will be trouble.

*Static*

Heather: I hope Gwen will forget about our rivalry until we break up the group

*Static*

Gwen: Fat chance!

*Static*

**Shorter than usual, but Just wait for the next part, because that's where all the challenges start!**

**Bye!**

**-Leafstar007**


	4. Episode 1 Part 3

**EPISODE 1 PART 3**

**A/N The third part is finally out! This took forever to write because of the 82 characters in the story. I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

_An hour later at the Dock of Shame…_

Chris: Welcome campers! Your challenge today is the TRIathalon!

*The campers stare at Chris*

*Chris sighs*

Chris: The Totally Ridiculously Insane Triathalon!

/Confessionals/

Firestar: What the %$#

*Static*

Duncan: Please tell me this isn't going to start with what I think is going to happen.

*Begs to camera*

Duncan: PLEASE!

*Static*

Chris: Duncan is correct!

*Static*

Luigi: LOL I watched this show for all 5 seasons, I can guess what's coming

*Static*

Mayu: *Hugs Morishiqe*

*Static*

||End Confessionals||

Chris: This challenge is made up of three smaller challenges. For the first challenge, we are going to take something out of the books that we've already done and spice it up a good bit.

Chris: For the challenge, we are going skydiving!

Duncan: I KNEW IT!

/Confessionals/

Duncan: I TOLD YOU SO!

||End confessionals||

Chris: Into the plane everybody!

Heather, Graystripe, and Owen: $# %

_5 minutes later, hovering over the skydiving spot from season 1_

Chris: Here you will see two rings

*They peer out of the windows to see the 2 rings*

Chris: The small inside ring is safe, but the bigger outside ring is full of sharks!

*Gasps*

Chris: *LOLZ* and their hungry too.

/Confessionals/

Firestar: #$ ! %$#! #$!#$ !$#!% #!%$ $%# WHY SHARKS $%# $% $ $% %#$ HIPPOPATUMUS $%# #$ $ %# # $% # $% # CATNIP ON A SHELF FAR FAR AWAY!

*Static*

Heather: Again? WHY!

*Static*

Percy: A water challenge! Cool!

*Static*

Mario: Sharks?!

*Static*

||End of confessionals||

Chris: Team Paint, you go first!

Sly: Here goes nothing…

*Jumps off and lands on top of a buoy, but slides into inner ring*

Chris: And that is one person safe in team Paint! So who's next for team Paint?

Noah: I'll do it

/Confessional/

Noah: I just wanted the 5 million dollars, so I had to jump for my team

||End of Confessional||

Noah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Makes it in, but barely*

Chris: Who now?

*Spottedleaf jumps, but misses*

Chris: Ooooohhh… that will hurt in the morning!

*Chris chuckles*

*Hawkfrost jumps with Yuka*

Chris: Looks like Yuka made it, but Hawkfrost bounced off a buoy into the outer ring.

Chris: The Score for team Paint is 3 made it, 2 not.

*Garry is a chicken ad has to wear a chicken hat*

Chris: Sadie made it, but Trent missed and is getting mauled by sharks

*Eva jumps and makes it*

Chris: And Yoshiki is getting attacked by sharks!

Chris: Looks like team paint gets a score of 5/10!

*Chris reads a card*

Chris: Next is team Fire!

Firestar: ^% &. Let's just get this over with!

*Jumps and makes it*

Blackstar: If Firestar could do it, I could do it better.

*Misses Drastically and gets mauled by sharks*

/Confessionals/

*Blackstar is covered in gauze and leaves*

Blackstar: Why could Firestar do it and not me? I just don't get it.

*Static*

*Firestar is ROFLING*

Firestar: *LOLZ* Blackstar, you suck at jumping *more LOLZ*

||End of Confessionals||

*Ron and Tyler make it*

Chris: But Ash misses and narrowly avoids getting bitten! *Pouty face*

Chris: Looks like Gwen is going and taking Heather with her aaaaannnnndddd…..

*Chris looks over to the rings*

Chris: They both made it!

*Mayu grabs Cry and jumps*

Chris: Looks like Mayu made it, but Cry barely missed the inner circle and is shark food!

Fox: Here I go!

*Jumps and makes it*

Chris: The Scoreboard right now is

Team Fire: 7/10

Team Paint: 5/10

Chris: *Checks card* Next up is team darkness!

Tigerstar: %!#$

/Confessional/

Tigerstar: I've always had a fear of flight, but now we have to skydive into the water! Madness!

||End of Confessional||

*Jumps and makes it*

Tigerstar: YES!

Bowser: Crud.

*Jumps and misses by 50 yards*

*Seiko grabs Hiroshi and jumps*

Chris: It looks like they both made it!

*Jayfeather runs off and falls into the outside ring*

Chris: Ooooohhh, that WILL hurt *LOLZ*

/Confessionals/

*Jayfeather is facing away from camera*

Jayfeather: Hey! I'm blind, I cannot SEE!

*Static*

Tigerstar: Sometimes, I wonder why we even have Jayfeather on our team

*Static*

||End of Confessionals||

*Bridget and Hollyleaf jump*

Chris: Looks like Bridget made it, but Hollyleaf missed and landed just outside the ring. This could hurt!*lolz*

*Littlecloud gets a chicken hat*

Chris: Looks like we have another chicken!

/Confessional/

Littlecloud: I just HATE water!

||End of Confessional||

Chris: Looks like Courtney and Beth are the last two to jump!

*Courtney and Beth stare at each other and nod, then they start running towards the door*

Chris: And off they go!

*Peers over the edge*

Chris: Beth made it but Courtney missed! This might be a little hard to watch *Lolz and giggles*.

Chris: The scores stand like so

In First, Team Fire with 7/10 people

Tied for second: Team Darkness and Team Paint with 5/10 people

**A/N Wait for part 4 when I'll try to finish this episode off, but for now…**

**GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
